Nothing more
by SunStillShining
Summary: Some Chad/Ichigo yummyness!


**So here we go. ^.^  
****I hope you like it.  
****and I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo's thoughts drifted, as teacher droned on about the history of Japan warlord. Or was it the lesson about the ethics war? Ichigo wasn't really one for history. He preferred to use sixth period for less edifying purposes.

As usual, ichigo had chosen a seat at the back of the class. This was partly to avoid being called on to answer questions, but the chief advantage was the vantage point it gave him. He liked to use this time to survey the class-boys and girls alike-and ogle his favorite features. Orihime's perfect breasts, Chad's muscles, Rukia's alabaster skin, and Mizuiro's... well never mind about Mizuiro.

So immersed in his erotic fantasies was Ichigo, that it took several pokes from Tatsuki to get his attention.

"From Chad," she whispered, handing him a folded note.

He unfolded it and read:

"Need help with math homework after school, meet me in the libary"

Ichigo was too excited to even scoff at the misspelling. Study sessions with Chad had become the highlights of Ichigo's weeks. They were, however, study sessions in name only. What Ichigo and Chad were getting down to was much more salacious.

As a teenage male, Chad had certain needs. And being that Orihime had the mentality of a five year old, Tatsuki would most likely rip his manhood off, Rukia was clueless in general, and Chizuru was just no; Chad had find some other outlet for his needs. Mainly Ichigo.

Ichigo, for his part, was not motivated by desperation. He had sampled most of the pleasures the student body had to offer. Ichi was not picky as all. To him, who stood pretty firmly in bisexual territory, having it off with a guy like Chad was no compromise of his manhood at all-it was a treat.

They had to exercise a certain amount of discretion in their communication, since the class had its share of gossips. If word were to get out about them and their "studying", Chad would never be able to show his face again. Not because of the others but his own feelings on the matter. Hence, "the library" was their code for the locker room, and "math homework" stood for something like "you better show up with your pants around your ankles, Ichi, cause I'm going to give your ass the ride of its life".

Ichigo turned his gaze to Chad. Feeling himself hardening in anticipation, he eagerly awaited the bell. As usual, Ichi was the first to arrive. He did his usual sweep of the locker room, to make sure there was no-one skulking about. No-one was ever down here after class, unless there was a practice, but Chad insisted on constant vigilance.

Finding the place to be empty, Ichi headed for their normal rendezvous point, the last shower stall on the left. Chad liked to do the deed here, since he figured it would give them a chance to collect themselves if someone were to walk into the locker room. There was obviously no reason for the boys to be in the locker room after school, but if they had a few seconds, they could at least pull their pants up and pretend they were huddled in the shower stall smoking; a much less grievous offense than what they were actually up to.

As Ichi waited, he loosened his belt and slipped a hand down the back of his pants, idly fingering his asshole in anticipation. Chad had a monster cock, and he had learned by now to make some attempt at loosening himself up a bit beforehand.

Ichigo closed his eyes, starting to really get into the sensation, pushing further and further in, massaging his hole. It came as a shock when the shower curtain was suddenly parted and Chad walked in. He must have been so caught up that he didn't hear the door.

"Oh, hey Ch-", Ichigo began.

"Shut up, Ichi," Chad said, grabbing Ichigo and turning him around so he faced the shower wall. Chad was pretty brusque during these encounters, perhaps to convince himself that his masculinity wasn't being compromised. Ichi didn't mind. In fact, he rather liked the tough, stoic treatment Chad gave him.

With one firm tug, Chad had Ichigo's jeans around his ankles, and he was already unbuckling his own pants. Ichigo couldn't see, but he knew from experience that chad would already have a huge hard-on. Ichigo's asshole might have given a little twitch just thinking about the thick, uncut member.

Chad unzipped the special pocket of his knapsack where he kept the tube of KY jelly he had purchased when he and Ichigo first started their trysts. They had learned the hard way that, even though Chad produced copious pre-cum, trying to fuck without lube was difficult with a man of his size. Carelessly, Chad squirted a glob of lube into his palm, and spread it along the shaft of his cock. Chad wasn't one for foreplay, or a big build-up. Wordlessly, he gripped Ichigo's hips, and eased his cock inside him. No more than 20 seconds after Chad had entered the stall, his cock was buried halfway inside Ichigo.

Ichigo resisted the urge to moan, as he felt the familiar waves of pain and pleasure. He gripped his cut dick, and stroked himself, as Chad pushed in further. Within a few moments, Chad was buried to the hilt. Ichigo knew the ride was about to start. Gripping Ichigo's hips more firmly now, Chad began the business of fucking him. Chad liked to take long, slow strokes, watching his cock sliding in and out.

As usual, they fucked standing upright, their bodies pressed together. Ichigo loved feeling Chad's breath on his neck and, when Chad really started getting into it, hearing it. Chad picked up the pace, fucking him hard and fast. Ichigo couldn't help but let out a gasp every time Slater bottomed out, his dick lodged deep inside Ichigo's ass, his balls slamming against Ichigo's.

Chad grabbed a handful of Ichigo's blonde hair, pulling his head back. Ichigo gave a little moan. He could tell Chad was close now. Ichigo's eyes widened as, with one final slam and a muffled grunt, Chad came inside his ass. He lingered for just a few seconds, before pulling out and wiping his now-sticky dick on Ichigo's t-shirt. Neither of them said anything as Chad pulled up his pants, grabbed his knapsack, and walked out of the locker room.

Ichigo didn't even see him go. Still facing the wall, he had barely had time to catch his breath. He was still rock-hard, but after the intense fucking that Chad had given him, his legs felt like jelly. Knowing he would have to take a shower soon anyways, he peeled off his clothes and tossed them outside the shower stall.

He sank down to the floor, sitting with his back against the wall, and his knees up. He spat in his palm, and got to work rubbing his eager dick. He closed his eyes and thought of Chad, licking his lips. He could feel Chad's cum still inside him, and with curiosity, he probed his asshole with the index finger of his spare hand, feeling around for the prize Slater had left behind. He scooped some out, and rubbed it on his dick. The perfect lube, he thought to himself. Feeling extra slutty, he brought his finger up to his mouth and licked off some of the remaining cum.

Soon enough, he was on the verge of the mother of all orgasms. He reclined on his back, and brought his hips up. Feeling his balls tighten, he aimed his cock toward himself, and sprayed several jets of cum, letting them streak his chest and dapple his face. With a groan of relief and exhaustion, he let his body go slack. Sprawled on the shower room floor, covered in sticky fluid, he looked like the victim of one of Mayuri's science experiments gone wrong. Soon he would have to turn on the shower, clean himself off, get dressed, and wait for another meeting with Chad. For at least a few minutes more though, he would allow himself to lie there, savoring the sinfulness he had just been a party to. Ichi smiled, he loved this time with Chad. But he knew it would be nothing more than sex to Chad.

* * *

Yes I put the title in there, and yes it is lame. But so am I! ^.^


End file.
